<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dooan, Yes by BarnowlNiza</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313707">Dooan, Yes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarnowlNiza/pseuds/BarnowlNiza'>BarnowlNiza</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A bunch of ships all featuring Grian (I have multishipperitis okay?) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:28:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarnowlNiza/pseuds/BarnowlNiza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Dooan oneshots <br/>(Doc/Etho/Grian)<br/>If the relationship tag didn't work, give me time to fix it on my computer</p>
<p>No NSFW</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Doc/Etho/Grian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A bunch of ships all featuring Grian (I have multishipperitis okay?) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dooan, Yes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to the first oneshot of this book! I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grian was chilling in his base, taking a short break from building, and he was trading with his villagers. He was trying to haggle with one of them when he heard two familiar voices echoing through the hallway. Grian dropped what he was holding and flew-ran right into his boyfriends. Both of them had been holding their redstone shulker boxes, though Etho had dropped his in order to catch Grian.</p>
<p>"What are you guys doing here?" Grian asked, with a laugh, pulling Doc and Etho into a hug.</p>
<p>"Well, we thought that we could try teaching you some Redstone!" Etho replied, "While there aren't any major events occurring." Etho added, and Doc muttered something about his bush.</p>
<p>Grian blushed, knowing exactly what Doc was talking about, while Etho looked between them with confusion. "We'll tell you later" Doc promised. "It's a long story, and I'd rather get to the Redstone lesson before the sun sets"</p>
<p>"Alright," Etho agreed, "Grian, is the area behind your mansion available to practice Redstone with?"</p>
<p>"Well..." Grian scratched the back of his head, "It is, but you don't want to see the back of the mansion."</p>
<p>"I'm sure the back looks fine!" Doc started towards the back of the mansion, Etho following. Grian did the same, after a moments hesitation.</p>
<p>"This looks... unfinished" Etho commented once the back of the mansion came into view.</p>
<p>"Well, I don't usually have a reason to come back here, so why detail?" Grian defended, "Let's just start the lesson"</p>
<p>And so it began. Though, ten minutes in, Etho decided that they needed music. As soon as Grian saw the jukebox, he was off to his hobbit hole to get some parrots, while Doc sighed in resignation and leaned against a shulker box. </p>
<p>Grian came running back a minute later, practically covered in parrots. He put them all down and they started dancing when Etho put the pigstep record into the box.</p>
<p>Grian was clapping along to the music until Etho pulled him into trying a slow dance at the faster pace. They both quickly ended up on the ground laughing. After a few more tries, Doc gave it a go, Redstone lesson forgotten. The day ended with the three in a pile of blankets on the floor of Grian's hobbit hole.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! If you have a request, just put it down in the comments! I will do fluff and angst but no NSFW</p>
<p>~Niza</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>